Order
An order is an element in Candy Crush Saga, and it is needed to be cleared to complete candy order levels. The orders appear on the left hand side of the screen, in the same place to where the ingredients are displayed for Ingredient drop levels. There can be anywhere between one and three orders to finish the level. For example, if an order shows a 10 next to a green candy, the player must clear 10 green candies. Types of orders get more complex as the game progresses. When the order has been cleared, a check-mark appears next to that order and the level is completed when all the orders have been cleared. Types of order There are several types of order a player will have to clear during the game. *'Candy colour order' - The player must collect a certain number of a certain candy colour, for example, 20 red candies. They collect these by breaking them on the board. Theses orders appear for the first time in level 126. *'Special candy order' - The player must get certain special candies to win the level, for example, 3 colour bombs. These orders first appear on level 131. *'Special candy combination order' - The player must combine two special candies as part of the order, for example, combining a striped and wrapped candy twice. These orders are usually much harder to fill, especially if there are more candy colours on the board. These orders first appear on level 130. *'Blocker order' - The player must remove certain blocker in order to complete the order, e.g. 30 layers of icing. They do not occur until the 98th episode, Divine Diner, as it is a newly introduced concept. These orders first appear on level 1447. In fact, they dominate the orders in all the high levels, such that they are actually the most common order type in the game. Both movable blockers (such as liquorice swirls) and immovable blockers (such as popcorn) are required. *'Booster candy order' - The player must get certain booster candies to win the level. Booster candies are the special candies which cannot be created on the board and formerly only appeared when the respective booster was activated at the start of the level (which changed when these candies could be found on the starting board in later levels). Examples are jelly fish, coconut wheel and lucky candies, although only jelly fish have been required so far. These orders first appear on level 3000. *'Non-regular candy order' - The player must get certain type of candies to win the level. These candies usually qualify as secondary elements and can't be classified as special candies, blockers or booster candies. Example include mystery candies and candy frogs. These orders first appear in Level 3678. Additionally, there is a concept for candy orders which has been around since level 971. This concept is that the level requires orders for something that would otherwise be impossible to fulfill without lucky candies, i.e. orders for colours that don't spawn, orders for blockers which don't appear on the board and orders for special candies and their combinations on a board where said special candies can't be created, due to the board being too small. Additionally, orders for booster candies that don't spawn are eventually required. Earlier levels only had lucky candies, so they must be used wisely. In later levels, there are lucky candy cannons, so there was no danger of making the order impossible to fulfill. A candy order level can require up to three orders. Often, the orders are the same type. A level with three orders will probably be either three candy orders, three special candy orders or three combination orders. Sometimes, there will be a mixture (Such as 200 blue candies, and 5 striped + wrapped for the ; only , , and have the first three types). For colour orders, all six different colours have been required as part of an order at least once. All three special candies (striped, wrapped and colour bomb) have been required as part of an order and all six special candy combinations (striped+striped, striped+wrapped, striped+colour bomb, wrapped+wrapped, wrapped+colour bomb and colour bomb+colour bomb) have been required as part of an order at least once. However, there are some blockers that, to date, have never been required as part of an order (i.e. sugar chests). Candy bomb order is introduced in level 3044. Cake bomb order and magic mixer order have also been introduced, along with most blockers exclusive to HTML5 (such as dark chocolate and crystal candies) but it is unknown if any other blocker orders will be added in the future. The only booster candy order to date is jelly fish order. Trivia *Even though the level only requires candies, if the player hasn't collected all the required candies, the "Oh No!" screen will still show that the player only requires (Insert number of candies left) combinations. *The new order types (booster candies and non-regular candies) do not appear on Flash version, because it ended at level 2825. **Orders for candy bombs, cake bombs and magic mixers don't appear on Flash version either, for the same reason. *There are currently no special candy and combo orders requiring: **The booster candies Coconut Wheel and Lucky Candy. Jelly fish order has been introduced, but jelly fish combination orders haven't yet. **UFO **Sugar Drops **Sugar Key **Chameleon Candy **Extra Moves Candy *There are currently no blockers orders requiring: **Encasing blockers (marmalade, licorice lock, sugar chests) **Indestructible blockers (chocolate spawner, bobber, candy cane fence) *Also, there are various other combinations for orders which currently don't exist, i.e. colour bomb and specific candy colour combination or specifically coloured special candies. There are also currently no orders for candies such as extra moves candies or chameleon candies (though this may also change in the future, since there was a gap of around two years between new order types). *Level 1471 is the first level with blocker order and classic candy order (normal colour candies and special candies) in the same level. Level 1502 is the first level with blocker orders and special candy combination orders in the same level. *This is one of the elements which has been released in multiple years. Orders themselves were released with candy order levels in 2012. Blocker orders were released in 2016, jelly fish order was released in 2017 and various orders (such as candy bombs, mystery candies, waffles and dark chocolate) were released in 2018. Orders for Candy Cane Curls, Crystal Candies and Rainbow Twists had been released in 2019. **There are more candy orders released in 2020. Candy frog order and sugar coat order have both been introduced in early 2020. *Currently, all destructible blockers exclusive to HTML5 version can be required for candy order levels. Gallery regular candy order.png|Regular candy order Special candy order.png|Special candy order Special candy combination order.png|Special candy combination order Blocker order.png|Blocker order Category:Elements Category:Elements introduced in 2012 Category:Elements introduced in 2016 Category:Elements introduced in 2017 Category:Elements introduced in 2018 Category:Elements introduced in 2019 Category:Elements introduced in 2020 Category:Order elements